De Sonrisas y Pesares
by Sve
Summary: ONESHOT. Cada mañana en el baño, en cada desayuno, cada tarde y noche. Ahí estaba, la horrorosa sonrisa, cuanto la odiaba, la detestaba enteramente.Pero más aún, que él, no lo evitaba.Para fanáticos de La Belleza en lo Simple.


**Esto es muy simple, yo escribo, ustedes leen, me dejan review y bueno después veremos.**

**La historia que estoy por presentarles la voy a escribir exactamente ahora, mientras espero que se termine de descargar mi peli (Stick It, la recomiendo) y así como la voy a comenzar la voy a terminar, no sé que será, pero acepto lo que sea.**

**..-..-..**

**De Sonrisas y Pesares.**

**Por Evelyn.**

Le sonrió.

Por qué demonios tenía que sonreírle? Qué era lo que la hacía creer que contaba con ese derecho? Es que acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que ella era? Una sangre sucia. Una miserable sangre sucia, era escoria, era parte de la epidemia del mundo, una muggle envuelta en una túnica con una varita, sólo eso. Es que simplemente no era nada, absolutamente nada!

Pero le sonreía.

Exactamente igual que todas aquellas que besaban la mierda que pisaba con sus costosos zapatos. Era una más del montón que estaban locas por él, como Pansy Parkinson, como Ginebra Weasly, como todas, como cualquiera… como ninguna.

Como ninguna, porque cada vez que sonreía con esa sonrisa estúpida, no hacía nada más que odiarlo en su totalidad, porque le sonreía, porque sabía que él la odiaba, porque sabía que no la soportaba, y porque sabía (o creía) que nunca le haría daño.

Era una zorra, una perra, y la detestaba por eso.

Sonrío él.

Todos sabían quien era Hermione Granger, pero nadie sabia quién (o qué) era en realidad. Ella sonreía, reía, disfrutaba, soñaba y ¿nada más? Demasiado bueno. Ella sentía, le aborrecían muchas cosas, odiaba a nadie más en el mundo que a Draco Malfoy, detestaba que Ron Weasly le hablara cuando estudiaba, odiaba que se cruzaran en sus pensamientos. Bingo.

Ahí estaba Draco Malfoy, el único que había podido adentrarse tanto en su mente que se ganó su resentimiento, resentimiento que a cada rato él se hacía cargo de alimenta. No podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de fastidiarla, incomodarla, enojarla y peor aún, subestimarla… Grave error.

Y qué hacía ella? Lo ignoraba, muy simple, muy fácil, muy vulgar para su mente, demasiado. Nueva idea: le sonreía.

La muy desgraciada le sonreía, no le decía nada, no lo ignoraba nada! Hubiera preferido que lo insultara, que lo maldiciera, pero no, la señorita prefería sonreírle. Estaba abrumadoramente seguro de que la odiaba como a nadie en el mundo, pero no podía hacerle _nada._

Cada mañana el se levantaba y se dirigía al baño de su torre, y gualá! Ahí estaba Madame Perfección con su odiosa sonrisita saliendo del baño, y durante unos aterradores 30 segundos lo seguía haciendo, obligando a Draco a tener que_ quitarla_ de su camino, literalmente, ya que la Gry, no parecía tener la más mínima intención de hacerlo, o quizás sí, pero él _no pretendía_ apartarse.

Luego era en el desayuno, el llegaba, apacible como siempre, con su gran humor matutino, sólo para que _ella_ se sentará _exactamente_ frente a él, bueno, dos mesas más allá, pero ahí estaba siempre de una u otra manera ¿Es que el comedor no era lo suficientemente grande? En cualquier lado podría sentarse, pero claro, así cómo podría hacerle la vida _imposible_? Y ahí sonreía. Para cualquier persona con dos neuronas no era el fin del mundo el que alguien, _quien quiera que sea_, te sonría. Pero Draco Malfoy, no era cualquier persona con dos neuronas, tenía muchas, cada una para un cometido distinto, pero entre ninguno de ellos entraba el hecho de soportar a la amiga de San Potter sonreírle!

Clases; por lo menos ahí no la veía, él se sentaba siempre al fondo, y ella, delante de todo. Y el resto del día era un caso perdido, cuando la cruzaba, ella sonreía, el chispaba por los ojos, y así eran todos los días desde hacía ya cinco meses.

Pero uno de esos días ocurrió un incidente: Hermione Granger no sonrió. "Milagro", pensaría Draco agradecido, ya no le sonreía más.

Cuando salió del baño, simplemente se corrió dejándole el paso a Draco, quien ya estaba preparado para apartarla, cuando desayunaron, Hermione Granger, se sentó unos metros más allá de él, y por si fuera poco, las cabezas de los más altos que ella la tapaban, era extraño, ella no parecía enojada ni nada, simplemente no le sonreía más, estaba con sus amigos, iba a clases como siempre.

Pero no le sonreía, a pesar de todo. A pesar de que Draco se había corrido durante el desayuno un par de asientos, a pesar de que se había sentado delante de ella en clases y se daba la vuelta para hacer gestos a Blaise Zabini, a pesar de que en los pasillos la había chocado innumerables veces en el día. A pesar de todo no le sonreía más.

A pesar de los _esfuerzos_ de Draco Malfoy.

Fue ahí donde se detuvieron sus pensamientos, todo lo que hacía, todo lo que sucedía era por algo… Draco se aterró, se abrumó, se horrorizó, y hubiera gritado hasta hartarse de no ser porque se había detenido en medio de un pasillo bastante transitado, haciendo chocar entre sí a varios niños de primer año.

Se había encontrado a si mismo, no deseando, pero haciendo cosas para que Hermione le sonriera.

Y entonces todo encajó.

No era ella la que todas las mañanas esperaba a que él se levantara para esperarlo antes de entrar al baño, no era ella la que siempre se sentaba en el mismo lugar para poder ver a Draco, no era ella la que tomaba siempre el mismo camino que Draco para poder sonreírle…

Se escandalizó interiormente.

Era él, siempre había sido él!

Cada mañana esperando a oír el ruido de la ducha para salir de su habitación, para cuando ella saliera toparla, para levantarla con sus brazos y sentir su contacto sólo por dos miserables segundos, por eso era que él no se corría y en cambio prefería tocar a una sangre sucia.

Cuando entraba al comedor, ella ya estaba, siempre salía antes que él de la torre! Entonces él mismo elegía sentarse donde pudieran verse, lejos, cerca, siempre enfrentados, pero claro, ella con sus amigos y él, con los suyos.

Se maldijo ¿Es que el comedor no era lo suficientemente grande?

En los corredores, el siempre la cruzaba, pero porque ella tomaba _siempre_ el mismo camino, día a día, en cambio él, cambiaba el suyo, sólo para atravesarla en cualquier otro lugar diferente al del día anterior.

Quería morir, quería que el calamar gigante lo tragara, que el sauce boxeador lo noqueara, las criaturas del Bosque Prohibido se alimentaran de su carne, hasta que no quedara nada. Simplemente quería desaparecer del mapa.

Se sentía aplastado, desarmado, devastado, arruinado y millares de adjetivos más que describían todo lo que sentía en esos momentos. Se detuvo nuevamente.

Ella ya lo sabía.

No tenía caso absolutamente nada, ahí estaba, parado frente a una atónita Hermione Granger, que le había sonreído pro primera vez en el día a las 17:45 en un pasillo que no importaba donde estaba, pero que lo marcaría para siempre.

Se vio a si mismo, ya no había nadie en el pasillo, y sonreía, le estaba sonriendo a ella, sin haberse dado cuenta… como lo venía haciendo desde hacía ya cinco meses…

Ella volteó el rostro, y por primera vez en su vida, Draco Malfoy vio un algo que nunca había notado tampoco; Hermione Granger, mordió su labio, volteó el rostro y se sonrojo ligeramente.

Quizás el Sauce Boxeador podría esperar un poco más.

**..-..-..**

**Ok, es horrible, horroroso, pero es l oque había, no lo escribí yo, lo escribiron mis dedos sin formular pensamiento alguno, sólo dependía de lo que salía y salió.**

**No tiene correcciones de ningún tipo, es el trabajo en "crudo" por así decirlo.**

**Es la primera historia que publico de Harry Potter (no por eso la primera que escribo) y realmente creo que lo volveré a hacer.**

**En si no tiene un trama abrumadora ni nada, simplemente es una hisoria con un desarrollo extraño, quizás no se entiendan algunas partes, pero creo que podrán vivir con entender la mitad, jajaja.**

**En fin, no exijo que la lean todos, no exijo que me den un premio, no exijo absolutamente nada, pero si quieren dejarme un review me gustaría, más que nada para saber que les pareció mi trabajo, en si es una historia corta, muy simple para mi gusto y he de aceptar que tengo otras que prefiero mucho más que esta, pero una promesa es una promesa.**

**Capás que después escribo algo para le desafío de San Valentín, pero nada es seguro.**

**Por otro lado creo que acabo de batir mi record, tardando en escribir más o menos en una hora esta historia.**

**Mi película todabía no termino de descargarse, le quedan algo así como 17 hs. Pero no me importa, vale la pena, jajaja.**

**Un besote enorme, enorme para todos aquellos que pasen por aquí aunque sea.**

**Se despide de ustedes desde Banfield.**

**Sveta (Evelyn)**

**P.D: Vallan preparandose que estoy por empezar otra historia, esta vez un song fin, jajaja.**

**-..-..-..-**

**But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you…**

**.-..-..-..-**


End file.
